Tenpin bowling is one of the world's greatest participatory activities, with player's ages ranging from 2 years of age to 90 plus. A tenpin bowling ball is a standard size (8.5 inches in diameter) but can range in weight from 6 to 16 lbs. The size and weight of the bowling ball presents a substantial challenge to the very young, infirm, aged and the disabled. As a consequence, a number of aids have been developed, including balls with handles, ramps, and various pushing devices to assist these players.
Over recent years there has also been a trend towards novelty bowling to attract social players to bowling as a purely social activity. This has led to the developments such as gutter bumpers, virtual bowling, light and media displays and a remote controlled bowling ball.
It would be desirable however if a method and means were available which enabled persons normally unable to lift or manipulate a ten pin bowling ball to easily bowl a ball